Animalistic Romance
by Dagun
Summary: It's been awhile since I have written anything so please bare with me. Kagura doesn't fall in love with Mikono. Instead he falls in love with Maya. Mikono's older twin sister?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: It's been a while since I have written anything so please be nice. This is an OC center fic. that I have had floating around inside my head since I watched Aquarion Evol. I hope you enjoy it.

Mikono Suzushiro has a secret. One that only Cayenne her brother is aware of. You see Mikono has a twin sister her name is Maya Suzushiro. Mikono and Maya as twins have been close since birth but they are polar opposites. While Mikono is a known coward her older twin sister strives for the adrenaline rush that comes alongside fear. Although Mikono has no elemental ability Maya does. She is almost on par with her older brother Cayenne.


	2. Chapter 1

A Fateful Encounter

'It's cold.' That's the only thought that runs through my mind as I wait for my cowardly little sister. I can not comprehend why on earth she decided to see a showing of some old movie based on a childs story. 'I am freezing and bored to death.' I glance back at the door to the theatre hoping beyond hope that she is done. Just as I am about to give up on the idea of her exiting the building, she walks out and looks back at the doors while sighing.

"Maya is not going to be happy" she mutters.

"Oh? And why not? What did you do this time?"

She jumps and whips her head around to find me glaring at her. "Maya! I didn't think you would be waiting for me."

"Well as usual you jumped to conclusions that were incorrect." I relax my face and think

forlornly about my lost afternoon, just knowing that she has gone and done something that is going to destroy any plans I have made.

"Um sorry about making you wait theres a place that would be perfect for….oh hello, are you planning to go into the theatre? I just closed up so you will have to come another time." A young brown haired boy around the same age as both Mikono and I immediately starts stammering on.

"I'm not here to see a movie, I have been waiting on this brat for the last half hour" I reply as nonchalantly as I can.

"Ah Maya, the movie that I just watched was very interesting and I asked Amata to tell me more about it. We were going to go to the park and talk, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I mind dammit! Mom and dad told me to keep an eye on you. Hell if they find out that I let you watch a movie on your own I will get my ass chewed!"

"Please! Maya I will owe you big time for this! I just really like this guy, and you know how I am with boys!" Mikono whispers furiously

She is giving me this look that I simply can not resist saying yes to. "Fine, but you owe me big for this, this is the first time I have seen you talking the initiative in a while. It would be cruel of me to say no."

She immediately lights up and I can't help but to smile back. I may seem like a hard ass but I can never deny my little sister anything especially a chance to talk to a boy.

"…your gondola!" I glance up and find us making our way toward the canal. The brown haired boy named Amata is charging towards a man sitting in a boat.

'Oh look a butterfly' I can't help but to tone out Mikono and Amata's voices as we ride in the gondola. I may have told Mikono she could go but I am regretting this. The last thing I want to do is accompany my sister on her date. I glance at the pair sitting across of me and can't help but roll my eyes. These two are hopeless, can anyone look any more uncomfortable. Its as we are making our way up the stairs to the statue of two lovers in a romantic embrace that I decide I have had enough. I was just about to open my mouth and scold the two brats trying to romance each other that Amata shoots off towards the public bathrooms.

"What is his problem?" I ask Mikono

"I guess he had to use the bathroom."

"Your hopeless you know, you both look so uncomfortable."

"Ah… yea, I know but cut us some slack this is a first for both of us."

"Alright I…" I am cut off as the alarms announcing the abductors that are attacking the city.

"Oh no Amata is in the bathroom! We need to warn him!"

"What? Mikono that's not a good idea, we need to get to the shelters and quick!"

"Mikono! What are you doing we need to go the shelter and quick! Amata yells as he runs towards us. Huh I guess the saying speak of the devil and he shall appear. Its as I thing this that the statue begins to fall toward us. I reach forward to grab Mikono and drag her away from her impending death that I feel a strange sensation that freezes me in place. In the fraction of a second that I hesitate the statue crumbles down on Mikono and Amata.

"Mikono!" I manage to scream just as a piece of the wings nail me on the head.

I lay there fading into unconsciousness. Its as the impending darkness finally embraces me completely that I notice a large aquarion stop, as though its looking towards me. 'Huh at least it wasn't boring." Is my last conscious thought as I escape reality into my dark hell.


End file.
